Valentine's Day
by brandnewx3
Summary: "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Ezra whispered against Aria's hair.  "Only about a hundred times." Aria smiled.   One Shot


Another one shot. Mostly just a sappy love story in light of Valentine's Day tomorrow. Fluffy and sweet.  
I am starting to think I should post whatever I have of my other stories that I have saved on my computer and see if its up for continuation. Since I waited too long when I wrote Instant Star and didn't really post anything...

Anyway... I hope you enjoy the fluff. :]

* * *

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Ezra whispered against Aria's hair as they danced to soft music in the middle of his apartment. It was their six month anniversary _and_ Valentine's Day. It was the best he could come up with.

"Only about a hundred times." Aria smiled before kissing him.

"Well you do." He said between kisses. "I love you." He said softly, looking her in the eyes to let her know how serious he was.

"I love you too." She kissed him once more.

"I wish I could have taken you some place more classier than here." He said jokingly, looking around his apartment. His furniture was pushed toward the perimeter of the opened room. A blanket rested on the ground to the side of them, used dinner plates and wine glasses laid abandoned.

"Nonsense, it was wonderful, the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me. Thank you." She said before laying her head against his chest.

"No need to thank me Aria." He laughed against the top of her head as he maneuvered his hand through its strands. "You know if I hadn't have met you, my life would have been so dull, so tedious, compared to now."

"Uh yea, but things would be much safer for you."

"Who needs safety when you have a beautiful woman and drama lurking at every corner."

"Ezra, be serious. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have to be so secretive about everything and worry about getting fired and thrown in jail."

"Aria. I am serious. You are, by far, worth the risk. We wouldn't have made it this long if I thought any less, or you for that matter." If she truly thought it wasn't worth the risk, she wouldn't be here with him, dancing in his apartment.

She shrugged a little as they continued to dance, "I know. I know, I just wish things were different. I wish I was older, or that you had worked at a different school." She said before resting her head on his shoulder.

Ezra suddenly felt the atmosphere becoming dampened by the seriousness of their situation. So, in attempt to turn things around, he decided it was now time to give her the present he had got her for their anniversary _slash _Valentine's day. He kissed her forehead once before turning to walk to his dresser, opening the top drawer, and pulling out a box that was buried underneath his clothing.

He walked towards her with a small smile on his face. "I saw this and thought you'd love it. Happy Valentine's Day and happy anniversary." He said before opening the jewelry box, revealing a silver engraved disk like necklace.

Aria took the box into her hand and pulled the necklace out before reading the engraving, "_What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us._" she paused for a second, letting out a heartfelt sigh of emotion, "I love it, thank you." She pressed her lips against his. "Thank you so much. Put it on me?" She asked before holding the necklace and box out toward him.

He graciously took the necklace and tossed the box on to the floor. "I'd be glad to."

Aria turned around and pulled her hair over her shoulder in front of her. He put the necklace on her. She turned around and adjusted the necklace around her neck admiringly. "How does it look?" She smiled.

"Looks perfect." He kissed her then hugged her tightly.

"Oh, speaking of gifts. I have got a wonderful gift for you." She pulled out of the warm embrace, held up her index finger then went to her bag to retrieve the gift. She turned, holding the gift behind her back. "Close your eyes." She smirked.

"Oh alright." He said as he closed his eyes and waited patiently for Aria's word to open them.

As Aria pulled out his gift in front of her, she spoke, "Okay open your eyes." She smiled and watched as his eyes traveled to the leather bound journal and fountain pen set she had bought him.

A smile grew upon his lips. "Aria, its wonderful." He held the leather bound journal in his hands and admired its faux antiqueness. He opened the small journal and thumbed through the slightly off white, blank pages, imaging them filled with his thoughts, his words, his writing. He then examined the fancy fountain pen that was presented with the journal.

"How do you like it?" She said with a smile.

"I love it. Thank you Aria." He said and placed a finger underneath her chin. He then pulled her into a loving kiss. "It's the best gift I've received in ages. It's wonderful."

"Great. Now that's cleared." She took the journal and pen out of his hands and placed them on the side table. She pulled him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him fervently and then pressed herself suggestively against him. She got the response she wanted when he groaned against her lips.

"Aria," he said in a desperate tone. "If you don't stop, I won't be able to stop myself."

"Who said I wanted you to stop?" She said innocently enough, but her eyes said something entirely different. She knew what she was doing. And this is what she wanted.

She moved him slowly, pushing him back as she kissed his soft lips. And with one nudge she gently pushed him back on his bed, proceeding to crawl on top of him.

She leaned down to kiss him.

"Hmm… I like this side of you." He smiled and leaned up to kiss her lips again.

"Well, I have many sides…. Want to peel them off to get what's underneath?" She suggested.

He understood exactly what she meant.


End file.
